The Wedding
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: Korra is leaving to the Fire Nation for a wedding. Mako has to come to terms that the girl he loves may never be his. Makorra and Bosami.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, feel free to review because EVERY review helps me become a better author. Better author = Better stories. :)**

Mako walked down the deserted hallway of Air Temple Island. He lived there now because Amon practically blew up his old one and instead of going out on the streets. Asami let Bolin and himself stay at her house, but found out that her father, Hiroshi Sato, was working with the Equalists. So Korra took all three of them under her wing and let them stay at Air Temple Island. Mako sighed; he was tired of the uncertainty, of moving, of girls. Asami had broken up with him just after they moved here saying that there was too much going on. _Why are all girls so complicated?_ Mako passed Korra's room and noticed that the door was ajar, which was strange considering that she always had it open. He gently pushed the door open to find Korra rushing around her room packing clothing into a very full bag. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hey Mako."

Her sad voice brought him to the present. He noticed that she was slumping which was also something she never did, he was having a hard time figuring out why she sounds so defeated.

"Where you off to?"

He watched her eyes grow impossibly wider then watch them drop. She turned to face the window that faced out to all of Republic City.

"I have to go to a wedding."

"A wedding? Who's?"

Korra didn't answer. A thousand thoughts ran through Mako's mind. _Was she getting married? Who to? Why? _

"Are yo-"

"The wedding is in the Fire Nation and ex-Firelord Zuko wants me to be there because he's marrying off someone really important, but he won't tell me who. And because it's in the Fire Nation I will be gone for a few weeks."

Korra turned to face him tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart break, so she was getting married, she was leaving and was going to return a wife but not to someone who really cared for her.

"I have to go. See you around Mako."

Korra pushed past him and walked out the door, Mako couldn't find his voice, couldn't find the courage to go down to her and convince her to stay because if this really were for an Avatar thing then she would say that he didn't understand and that he would never understand. Mako's shoulders slumped and he sat down on Korra's bed and began to cry.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I'll try to load the next chapter sometime during the week or maybe tomorrow, we'll see. Make sure you review because every time you don't Meelo doesn't get to say "Be the leaf...". See you guys soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter took me awhile to write but I have all ready and waiting for you guys to read. So with our further ado, chapter 2. (hey that rhymes!)**

Mako had never felt like he wasn't truly at home, whether it was with his parents or on the streets with Bolin or even when he was living in the attic on top of the pro bending arena now he like he had no home, no place where he could call where he felt safe or even comfortable. Korra had gone to the Fire Nation to get married to an unnamed man, but if ex-Firelord Zuko was going the man must be from nobility, or at least be very wealthy. Maybe even wealthier then the Sato's were. Now that Hiroshi was publicly announced as an Equalist "fan", his money dwindled, leaving next to nothing for Asami. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Asami and Bolin walking up the steps laughing and talking away. Neither of them taking in their surroundings. They were perfect for each other he noticed, the way their laughs ran in perfect harmony, the way they knew what was on each other's minds, the way they could say a thousand words with just a glance in their direction. Mako saw that they were both deep in concentration only looking up when Bolin tripped on Mako's foot. Bolin howled in pain. Mako stood up and tried to apologize for accidentally tripping him over.

"Gee Mako, can't you be more careful where you place your foot? I mean I am in real pain here-"

Bolin stopped mid-sentence noting that Mako didn't look like himself. His eyes were bright red, his hair wasn't the perfect slick way he normally had it and he wasn't wearing their father's scarf. Asami saw it too.  
"Sorry Bro, I'll be more careful." Without another word Mako walked inside the temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mako staggered through the hallway. Everyone had gone to the wedding apart from Bolin, Asami, Himself and a bare few White Lotus guards. Every footstep down the hallway seemed to echo with loneliness. Without realizing, Mako had brought himself to the doorway of Korra's room, which normally bustling with life and energy was barren and gloomy. He nudged the door open and stepped inside. It was just as she left it when she walked out of his life, possibly, forever. Mako flipped through some of her books that she left on her bed and without realizing he was reading her diary.  
_Dear diary,_

_I have decided to keep a journal of my Avatar duties. I have just gotten word that I have to attend a wedding in the Fire Nation. Why? I do not know. But I am sure that I am to be wed. Everything was just working out, Asami is happy with Bolin, Lin is trying to teach me to metal bend and "see" through the earth. But Mako is even more distant to everyone, especially me. I hope he still likes me like I love him-_

Mako abruptly stopped reading. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind all landing on the same one. Korra loved him! He thought back on all the gestures he tried to show her that he returned her affection, but none compared to Korra's. Mako ran out of Korra's room and down the hallway, White Lotus guards trying to flatten themselves against the walls when they could. But most got run over. Just as he was reaching the door that led outside to the bay, he ran into Bolin and Asami. Both were standing there with solemn expressions.

"Hey bro, look I'm really sorry for yelling at yo-"

"I don't really care at the moment. I have to get to the Fire Nation!" Mako interrupted. Bolin had a quizzical expression on his face, not quite understanding why. Although Asami looked elated.

"Go get her fire ferret." Asami whispered quietly in his ear "and never let go".

**A/N: I know I'm really bugging you with these author notes but remember to review. Every time you do review a polar bear dog has a hot dog. YUM! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took me so long to write, I had a bunch of hardcore tests! :) Enjoy, and I will try to put the next chapter up tomorrow or sometime during the week! **

Mako stepped on to the shore of the Fire Nation. His heart beating as fast as the wings of an owl-cat. _So this is what the Fire Nation looks like,_he thought to himself. As a child he had always heard stories of the Fire Nation, and how hard they were working to restore the once beautiful continent after 100 years of war. The only recent news he had heard from the Fire Nation is that they were starting plans to remove the ash that has settled on Avatar Roku's island. That was 3 years ago.

"Fire flakes! Get the hottest fire flakes in the Fire Nation!" A merchant called out from behind his stall.

"Get your tea here! Shipped all the way from Ba Sing Se's own 'Jasmine Dragon' tea chain!" Mako shook his head, trying to drown out all the merchants. He turned into a dark alley that would supposedly lead to another part of town, where there were proper shops and no one would holler out what they were selling.

"You have come a long way, young man." Mako spun around on his heel trying to find the source of the voice. "You come looking for someone you hold dear, for you have few people you truly care about."  
An old woman stepped from the shadows dressed in raggedy red clothing. He knew he should just walk away from the woman and pretend he never saw her, but something made him stay and listen. When the woman saw that he wasn't going anywhere she smiled a toothy smile. "Your heart is like an ember. Should be a roaring fire but is filled with grief and sadness. Like a fire that has had water thrown on it." The woman cocked her head to the side, "what makes you so sad, son of fire?"  
Mako's eyes began to water, this woman, whoever she was, was reading him like an open book. Which is near impossible for anyone except Korra.  
"I have this friend, who I-" Mako hesitated, "hold dear to me, who left for a wedding here in the Fire Nation. And I have come to bring her back." The old woman smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
"I know the wedding of which you speak, but it is not here." Mako felt his heart break. He had traveled all this way to find out that she was not here but somewhere else. Mako felt a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek to land on his father's scarf. The old woman noticed the young man was filled with sadness, he must love the woman very much to be crying before she could even finish her sentence. "What I mean to say is, it is not on the mainland. The wedding is on Ember Island." His eyes widened. So it wasn't in the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom, it was really on a little island off the coast of the Fire Nation. "You better hurry young man, before the last ferry to Ember Island leaves." Mako thanked the old woman with all his heart. "My name is Mako, might I ask what yours is?" The old woman nodded, "My name young fire bender, is Mai."  
Mako thought that he had heard the name before but could not place his finger on it, before saying another word, Mai walked away to the market place. He spun on his heel and ran to the docks, feeling that much closer to finding Korra.

**A/N: I was trying to bring back a little bit of Avatar:The Last Airbender in this chapter, and I hope that I got the name right (for what? You have to figure it out!) Remember to review 'cause every time you do I become a better author bringing you better stories. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I know I said that I would bring out the next chapter tomorrow but I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. So hopefully this will leave your little fan fiction munchies till sometime later this week. :) Enjoy.**

Mako stared out across to near never-ending ocean, sighing inwardly. He felt like he has traveled all over the world. But it was worth it as long as he could have Korra in his arms forever. But that might never happen if he didn't get to Ember Island faster. He stood up and began pacing around the deck, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, why couldn't this stupid vessel go faster? Mako looked around, there were people everywhere, off all shapes and sizes. There was a little girl with two pigtails in her hair sitting on the deck and there were four boys running around hitting one another. And over there was a very familiar looking fire ferret.  
"Pabu! Here Pabu!" Mako whistled, "hey Pabu, what are you doing out here? Did you sneak into my bag?" He asked the fire ferret in a mock serious tone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three people he recognized. One of which was Mai, the woman who told him about the wedding. Mai was speaking to Asami and Bolin. Mako charged over there, steam practically flying out of his ears.  
"Bolin! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Air Temple Island!" Bolin spun around with a guilty look on his face. "Oh hey Mako, look-" and without another word Bolin ran away from his brother's dagger stare.  
"Asami, what the heck do you think you're doing? You were supposed to be on Air Temple Island, just like Bolin." Asami's cheeks turned a dull shade of red, her eyes looking around not be able to fix on a single object.  
"Ah, the young fire bender is quick to jump to the water without lighting a fire." Mako stood there like a mute fool, not understanding what the old woman had just said. He was about to ask her what she meant but decided against it when Asami nailed him with one of her glares.  
"Look Mako, I know you really don't want us here but we were invited to," Asami explained, "Mai invited us because she said that Korra needed our help and support through this rough time." Whilst Asami was explaining the situation Bolin snuck up to Asami and put his arm around her shoulders, and without a second thought Asami leaned into him. But when she saw his solemn expression she shook Bolin's arm off of her.  
"A burning ember needs its wood to sustain him." Mai walked off toward the bridge, followed shortly by Bolin and Asami who both gave him sad smiles. Mako sat down on a bench and pondered on what the wife of ex-firelord Zuko said.

"This is your captain speaking: we have just arrived at our destination. Ember Island. Whether you're here for the wedding or just here to soak up some sun, we hope you enjoy your stay. And don't forget to go see the Ember Island Players brand new play 'The Girl In Republic City'." Mako picked up his bag and began to shuffle out with the rest of the vessel, staying clear of Mai, Asami and Bolin. His eyes began to drift around the island. Where in the spirits was he going to start? He couldn't just waltz up to random houses and ask if he knew where Avatar Korra was, he would be made a fool of. Mako walked along the streets, he had noticed that there was no poor district or rich district, sure, there were huge villas but they were scattered everywhere. Not just in one area. Mako walked into a building that looked like a hotel and walked up to the front desk.  
"Um, excuse me I am looking for a room." He asked the man working behind the counter.  
"Yes, one moment please." Mako began to tap his foot against the tiled floor. "Hello, sir, what might your name be? And do you have a room booked?"  
"Mako, and no I don't have a room booked." The man looked over at all the paper scattered across his desk. Finding one he liked he picked it up and read over it.  
"Well, young Mako, it says here that you do in fact have a room booked. Ms. Asami Sato booked it a few days ago. Are you Mako?" Mako sighed with relief.  
"Yes, I'm Mako." The man held up his hand and beckoned toward a steam powered elevator.  
"Please step inside and do be careful." The man closed the steel doors and Mako shot upward toward the highest floor. When he arrived the doors were opened by yet another man.

"This way sir. Your room is waiting." Mako followed the man to a door that was locked. _Room 60994, it looks like Korra, well apart from the 6. _Mako smiled to himself. He looked around, it was spectacular! There was a balcony overlooking the beach, a bed that looked like it could fit 100 people, and a closet that was even bigger. Walking into the bathroom he was shocked. There was a tub that pumped in steaming hot water, a shower that connected to the tub, in the corner was a wooden door that led into a sauna. Mako didn't mind that everything was different shades of red, he was appalled that Asami would pay for all of this for him. The guy that left her and lost the girl he was 'chasing' after.  
"If that is all, sir, I shall be leaving." The man walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. Mako threw his bag on the bed and walked over toward the balcony, taking a seat on one of the many chairs available to him. He let out a huge sigh and looking toward the never-ending ocean he made a promise to himself and to Korra.  
_Where ever you are, no matter what has happened I will always find you._

__**A/N: I am truly sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger (kind of... tell me if it is or not :P) but I'm writing this like late at night and I was falling asleep, telling myself to keep going. So, this is what you get XD. So remember to review because every time you do... Pabu gets to eat some fire flakes! YUM :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally managed to rack my brain for the next chapter! Yay! :) So here it is:**

Mako dumped the contents of his bag onto the bed. His belongings scattered across the linen. Mentally scolding himself for bringing everyday clothes and not formal wear, but what formal wear did he have? Picking up some shirts he walked over to the walk-in closet, stepping into it was like stepping into a whole other world. Mako looked around, lost in a sea of clothing. Everywhere he looked were shirts, suits, ties, pants, from all across the world. His eyes skirted across the room taking in the different cultures and styles. Stopping on a white invitation on the floor in the middle of the room. Mako hesitantly walked forward, afraid of what may lay beneath the envelope. Picking it up he ripped the top off of it and shook the card out of it.  
_Dear person of importance,  
you have been chosen for a very special, once in a lifetime event. A wedding, of two people of great importance to the world. It is being held in the Ursa Hall and 7 o'clock. Please be prompt and retain this invitation for entry._  
Without another word Mako ran to the suit. But was at a loss. His eyes looking over the four different cultures suits. _Which one was he supposed to wear? Fire Nation? Water Tribe? Air Nomad? Or Earth Kingdom? _ He decided since he was in the Fire Nation and that he was a fire bender to just go with the Fire Nation suit. Mako stepped out of the closet and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He ripped the tie off and threw onto the floor, knowing full well that it was disrespectful, placing his father's scarf on his neck he took a minute to think about what his father would have done and how he would have handled this situation. After taking a few deep breaths he opened the door to face his future.

Mako walked up the smooth path towards Ursa Hall, named after Fire Lord Zuko's mother. He was ready to step inside before a big, giant hand stopped him.  
"No invitation, no entry." Mako searched his pockets for the invitation before realizing that he had left it on one of the many tables in his room.  
"It's fine, Lee. He's with me." The singsong sound of her voice made Mako wince, before he would be at her side and always with her. But now, he didn't. The burly guard grunted and mumbled something before letting Asami, Bolin and himself in. The antechamber was huge and packed with people. You could not walk through without running into someone. On the walls hung banners of all the different nations. The flame for the Fire Nation, the square within the circle for the Earth Kingdom, the swirling orb for the Air Nomads and the crescent moon for the Water Tribes. Butlers walked around with trays of food and drink from the across the world.  
"Oh Mako, I am so excited!" Asami exclaimed. Mako turned around to see Bolin stuffing handfuls of fruit pies in his mouth. He couldn't take anymore, he turned on his heel and fled to a guarded door. _Maybe Korra will be behind here_. He thought to himself.  
"Sorry, no one is allowed back here." A man said, he had a topknot and a was sporting a goatee. Not exactly fashionable these days, but who was he to judge?  
"Look, I know you have an extremely important job to do but Avatar Korra has requested that Asami Sato and myself are to help ready her." As if on cue, Asami walked up to him with trays of what would only hope was make-up.  
"Please, don't tell me that Korra forgot to mention that we were supposed to meet her in her room again? That girl is crazy sometimes." The man stood there, at a loss of words, before a woman in a green dress walked up to him and gave him a small sheet of paper. The man sighed and opened the doors for them, muttering something under his breath about the ex-Fire Lord's wife. As the doors closed, blocking out all the sounds from the mass of people, Asami turned towards him.  
"I'm going to wait here while you do whatever you need to do. But if she doesn't come 'round just know that Bolin and I will be there for you. If she decides that what's going to happen can be changed…" _If, not when._ "Good luck fire ferret."

Mako ran down the hall, trying to make his footsteps not echo in the silent hallway. He came to rest at a door that was ajar, just as she always left it at the Air Temple. Nudging the door open, he found her fixing her hair in front of a huge vanity, half the size of her. Stepping behind her, being careful to make sure she couldn't see him, he place a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.  
"Mako? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the…"  
Mako pulled her into a kiss. Stopping anything Korra was about to say. Mako thought back on the first time they kissed, outside the arena, where Bolin found them. Back then he was confused about his feelings for Asami and Korra but not anymore.

**A/N: Hello my dearest readers. Here is the part where I tell you that it isn't over!...yet. This is one of the last chapters, true. But it isn't the last one. :P So know you just have to keep reading my 'fluff'. And as long as you read my stuff, I'll write. Also, yay for first kiss! This is the part where I say: Don't forget to review! I have gotten so many reviews so far. But I'm always aiming for more. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about it being so short this time and for me taking forever bringing this out but 'cause my school break is coming up I am getting tons of last minute tests and tons of homework. So enjoy this and I'll try to bring the next one out sometime during the week. ^_^**

"Ten minutes, Avatar Korra."  
A voice drawled from the closed door. Korra sighed, tears leaking down her cheeks landing on her traditional Water Tribe dress. Mako raised his hand and wiped them away, his hand trailed down to her chin and lifted it ever so slightly so that her eyes met with his.  
"You don't have to do this you know, just say the word and we can go back to Republic City."  
Mako whispered even though no one else was in the room. Her sapphire blue eyes filled with even more tears, it occurred to him that she wasn't trying to be the strong one, for once in her life she needed someone else to be strong for her.  
"Please Korra, I've been foolish trying to figure this out, taking too long, trying to get over my feelings with Asami but I've realized that I've always loved you. From the moment I first met you I felt an ember in my heart light. There never was any choice to whom I would spend my life with. I will always be there for you Korra, And-"  
Mako was cut off by Korra. Instantaneously realizing that she was kissing him. He could tell that she was unsure of herself and he understood why. Mako deepened the kiss, running his hands down to the small of her back, but before he could do anything else she pulled away like he was on fire and she was afraid that she might burn herself.  
"Ok, now I'm really confused." Korra's lips lifted into a half grin.  
"I do like you, a lot. Well, you know that already" She giggled "but we can't be together Mako. I'm engaged."  
Mako closed his eyes, he didn't want to hear anymore.  
"Please Korra, don't say anymore. Please." Just like the Korra he knew she was, she completely and totally ignored him.  
"Mako, It's my duty to do this. I have to do my duty to the world."  
"But you're not marrying the world! You're marrying-" He chocked on the word _marrying._ "You are not marrying the world, Korra.!" He repeated, he was sick and tired of nothing ever going right. Whenever he almost has it always blows up in his face.  
"I'm sorry Mako, but I have to do this." Mako watched as Korra wiped her tears and silently walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway. She looked over her shoulder at him with a look that said _I'm sorry_. Without another look she walked out of his life. Neither of them saw the three air bending children dangling from the roof.

**A/N: Now, this is the part where I tell you it isn't over. AT ALL! I was planning this to be the last chapter but nope! Because the plot thickens! *creepy music plays*... So yeah... Remember to rate and review because for every review Meelo gets to fart bend in some poor Equalist's face. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hehe, BOO! I finally have had internet connection for more then like, 3 minutes. Me and technology do not go well together. AT ALL! So enjoy.**

Shrouded in the shadows, Mako looked out across the hall. Hundreds of thousands of people turned up to see their Avatar become one with another. His eyes welled up with tears, which he let run down his cheeks and fall onto the marble floor. To distract himself, he turned his attention towards the hall. Hanging on the walls were the emblems of the four nations and under each respective nation sat those who were part of that nation. The Fire Nation and the Water Tribe had the most people turn up for both Korra and Prince Lee born there. Underneath the Air Nomad banner sat a very not pregnant Pema, holding her son across her lap, sitting next to her was Tenzin with a very miserable expression upon his face. But there was no sign of the three mischievous air bending children. Mako saw ex-Fire Lord Zuko standing at the front of the hall with, who Mako recognized, his wife Mai, listening to Ikki and Jinora with sullen expressions. Mako sighed and shuffled across the marble floor, he had given up, and he had tried his best to bring her back to him but with no success. Bolin and Asami sat next to him both of them with a look of discomfort on their faces, for they had no idea how to console Mako. With what felt like hours to Mako, the tsungi horn players began blasting out their cheerful music to announce the arrival of Korra onto the aisle. Mako sat with his spine ridged, hoping to catch a glimpse of Korra before she slipped through his fingers again. Her steps were slow and even, occasionally catching on the foot of her royal blue floor length gown, his eyes drifted towards her face, thinking back on all the times he could have kissed those lips or looked into her eyes and told her he loved her and that he would continue loving her until the ember in his eyes flickered out. Watching as her eyes were flickering around the room with obvious distress in those deep blue eyes broke his heart, he began wishing that if this had never happened he would have liked to be the one standing at the front of the room, with a broad grin spread across his face and watching her face with a grin that put his to shame. Korra walked past him, her eyes meeting his, and all he could tell from that brief glance was that she didn't want to do this. Tears moved freely down his face landing on his father's scarf turning the dark red to a burgundy colour. Springing up from his chair he raced outside, he had to get away from all this sadness. But his steps halted at the doors. He also had to be there for Korra, if not as her lover, then as her friend. Turning on his heel he walked back to his seat as quietly as he could.  
"We are here today, to celebrate the marriage between our great prince, Prince Lee and our wondrous Avatar, Avatar Korra..." Mako tuned out not wanting to hear anything the priest said or the vows that were exchanged.  
"Do you Prince Lee, take Avatar Korra to be your wife no matter what may happen?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Avatar Korra, take Prince Lee, to be your husband?" Mako saw her take a breath, and hesitate.  
"I-I do..."

**A/N: If you look carefully you might notice something I did. And no, I will not tell you, nor will I tell you through a private message (Which you're welcome to do at any time). So don't forget to review, because if you do something...errr... good will happen...I guess?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Holy guacamole! After what, like 3 months of writers block I have wrote chapter 8! And no, it's not the end, not yet at least. But my writing is now back on track and I will be writing more chapters and -hopefully- another story, possibly in another category but, oh well. Enjoy! And tell me what you think!**

"I-I do..."

Mako inhaled a sharp breath, he knew she would say that, but nothing could brace himself for it, nothing. Watching her with keen eyes as she spun around, taking in the room around her as if seeing it for the first time in her life her gaze searching for something, but he didn't know what. Until, her eyes locked onto his and in that instant he saw that she was going to do something foolish and wild. He watched as she took a deep breath, "I do not." The crowd gasped and murmured with each other, shocked at the proclamation, how could the Avatar do this! She was meant to marry the Prince, it was set in stone. Mako's eyes were as wide as a flying bisons, the Avatar disrespecting her duties to the world it was extreme, but then again. Korra was always one who never abode by the chains of pastimes or rules, he took in his surroundings making sure to take in every detail, his eyes drifted to a very pleased Tenzin and a shocked Pema, and clasping her hands together she sighed. His gaze continued around the room, resting on Prince Lee, his face twisted into a cruel snicker his hands balling into fists at his waist, noticing his grandson's anger, Zuko, with the speed of a dragon, flew out of his seat and grabbing a hold of Lee's shoulder. Korra bundled up her gown holding it in her crossed arms she ran back down the aisle and out of the grand hall.  
"GUARDS! FIND HER!" Prince Lee's echoing voice shouted out from the other end of the hall. The crowd silenced shocked at his order. Why would he call the guards? Mako pondered over it, before it hit him. _If the Prince doesn't have his way, Korra would have to pay._ Tying his father's scarf tighter around his neck, he pulled out a cracker breaking it into little pieces and scattering it behind him whilst racing out of the great hall after Korra, hoping that a little red animal by the name of Pabu would follow it. Cold wind hitting him in the face, stopping suddenly he scanned the streets. Empty of a single person, walking silently over to the wall he slumped down leaning his head against the wall and staring up at the huge, white, round moon begging for her to point him in the right direction as to where his love might be. Chuckling within himself, _'His love', _if only that could be true. Hoisting himself off the freezing ground he spotted a tear of royal blue fabric fluttering on the ground, then another a few feet ahead, he began to follow it. Remembering to the cracker trail he left for Pabu, Asami and Bolin.  
"We have to find her, or else Prince Lee will have our head on a silver platter." He heard a guard yell behind him to his teammates,  
"You mean a golden platter, Mootah!" The sounds of guards laughing was enough for Mako to know he had to get a move on, he began to full outrun, making sure he could always see the royal blue fabric, stopping to a complete stop isn't easy when you're full-out running, but seeing her standing there was enough for him to know, she was unsure of what to do. He watched her for a while, her body in a 'ball' shape, her arms wrapped around her knees and her shoulders heaving up and down. Kneeling down next to her he slid an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, stroking her hair to ease her nerves. He felt her move in his arms, her face pressed against his chest and her arms slowly snaking their way across his back.  
"I'm so sorry Mako, I never- I can't believe I ran out! But I had to do it, it didn't feel right. I may be all-powerful but that doesn't mean I should marry someone because I have to instead of for love." The vibrations tickled his chest, he leant his head down to her kissing her on the lips tasting the saltiness of the tears that wet them, hauling her into a standing position he kissed her more passionately, a hand resting on the small of her back and another behind her neck pressing her closer to him. A loud shatter sounded behind them, along with the sound electro-gloves firing up, grasping her hand he signaled towards the guards behind them, smiling a lop-sided grin, "How do we go about this, Avatar?" Her smirk was award-winning, her eyes fueling with hatred and fury, "We fight."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Check back for more, and yes, I will try my best to keep posting regularly! Don't forget to review and/or private message me. (=^.^=)**


End file.
